


Swift’s Book of Drabbles

by swiftpup0



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, ReiSana is cool though :), This is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftpup0/pseuds/swiftpup0
Summary: Just some drabbles for some ships I love.I am quite new at writing, so these are bound to be terrible.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kochiya Sanae
Kudos: 3





	Swift’s Book of Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love ReiSana. It’s my OTP, so you’re probably gonna see more in this thing.

“Aww, Reimu-san, you’re so adorable!,” Sanae exclaimed and nuzzled her face into the brunette’s neck. 

“Yeah yeah, y’know you don’t have to use honorifics,” Reimu snapped. Sanae caressed her soft face and kissed her neck lovingly. 

Reimu checked the clock and holy hell - it was 5:56 AM  _ already _ ? “Sanae, we should get up.”

Reimu attempted to climb out of their futon but was quickly pulled back in by Sanae. “Nooooo, it’s warm here.”

Reimu sighed. “Isn’t Kanako and Suwako coming to visit today?”

Sanae instantly jolted up. “We should definitely get up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should read Pikablukachu’s ReiSana series “Crush (on) your Rival”, it’s what got me into ReiSana in the first place 🥺🥺🥺 and it’s adorable ☺️


End file.
